


Innocence

by Fampyu



Category: Cesare Borgia - Fandom, Lucrèce Borgia | Lucrezia Borgia - Hugo, The Borgias (Showtime TV), The Borgias (Showtime TV) RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fampyu/pseuds/Fampyu
Summary: Cesare successfully fought for Lucrezia's innocence. Although numerous treachery and debauchery happens inside the papacy Lucrezia's virtue remains in tact and is very well protected by Cesare but lucrezia  begins to harbour feelings for her brother cesare-non canonical plot





	1. Lucrezia

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, bear with me with grammatical errors, beta readers are highly appreciated.  
> I do not own The Borgias, duh. If I were to upload late or seemingly in Hiatus I' sincerely apologize I'm yet but a student that is loaded with arduous school works.

"Oh dear brother, will I marry?" The angelic girl sighed,

"Not if I can help it." He smiled, caressing the girl's face.

From afar, such as the prying eyes of rome one can suspect that they are no brother and sister... the way he grabs her by the waist and whisper to her ear. It is too intimate and yet it is something he is yet to be aware. even their mother Vanozza has come to realize one thing. It is that the love they share is not a mere brotherly and sisterly love but a love of a man and a woman

Every now and then, Vanozza would catch a glimpse of the two love birds running around the gardens she would hear her daughter's laughter as they chase each other.

"Lucrezia! Cesare! Come now, It is time to break your fast you two."

"Hello mother!!" Lucrezia smiled as she ran towards her mother.

The three then went inside the manor and helped themselves with a platter of all sorts. After they finished, Cesare was required to go back to the Vatican palace, as for Lucrezia she spent half of the day in the manor and went out to converse with Labella Giulia. None other than Giulia Farnese often called Giula the Beauty she is the very woman her mother loathes as she had become her replacement in the marital bed.

"Say Giulia Farnese what do you desire?" Lucrezia asked,

"In what do I desire?" Giula replied a bit perplexed as she's not very understanding of what the girl was asking.

"I meant, a suitor" Lucrezia giggled.

Giula eyed the girl, astonished at the boldness of an 8 year old girl

"I do not require any, my love, for I am already bound."

"Even so... am I at age?" Lucrezia beamed, her eyes sparkling of hope enthusiastic for the respond of her Dear friend Giulia

"Well you are to have a fiance," Giulia Farnese stated,

"Do you think I will come to love him?,and if not?" Lucrezia curiously asked, frowning a bit at the notion. It is only typical for a girl her age to be curious about things and yet there's a thin line whether or not she would like to have all the answers to everything, as truth hurts.

"One must learn to love their husband my love, there's no such thing as if not. I'm sure that you will come to love him" The woman smiled "Why the sudden curiosity my love? You shan't worry about such things until of course you're at age."

"Well Guilia Farnese I for one already love someone, and I know him the best more than anyone." She smiled innocently

"And whom is this do you speak of, if I may ask?" Giulia was intrigued as love was already blossoming at her age.

"He is my hero, my brother, Cesare" she giggled.

Giulia was stricken she wasn't expecting for such thing to come out from the girl's mouth, oh how innocent she is Giulia thought.

"Lucrezia love, you cannot marry your brother"

Lucrezia gasped in disbelief "and why is that? I love him very dearly. If I can't come to love my husband then I would rather marry cesare, I cannot love anyone more than I can love him" tears started to fall from her eyes as she stutters at her words "I l-l-love cesare"

Guilia felt utterly miserable looking at the child. so instead of making the little girl more worse than she is. she went towards her and gave her a very comforting embrace,

"There, there, love, it is fine to love your brother but you cannot love him as you would love your husband"

"Why?" Lucrezia asked, trying to stop herself from choking in her tears.

"Because god himself forbids it. It is unholy and sinful."

"Why? Is that?" Lucrezia asked again as she wipes the tears from her eyes

"Because my love it is the way it is. It is the law of God himself."

"If I can't marry cesare then I would take the path of the robes." The girl sniffled.

"That's not of your choice Lucrezia... your father is to decide your path. Trust me love, It'll be better soon." Giulia coaxed, assuringly.

Little did Giulia know that in the next few years the little golden girl would come to love her brother even more, in fact unconditionally. A love that no forces of nature could ever take away.


	2. All'aperto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read to find out lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I cannot old English
> 
> But eh I really did want to make it appear as if it were the Renaissance ;; _ ;; I tried.
> 
> I'm doing all the research I can to support the fanfic, although online it is a bit limited if you don't have the patience of reading a long passage of history. However due to my keen interest in borgia history it's not as bad.
> 
> **** this fic is heavily built on the foundation of incest such as of cesare and lucrezia. It may not be proven to be historically true but there were rumors that surrounded rome during the borgia's reign and that lucrezia and cesare were very close.
> 
> This fiction also does not follow the recorded history of the borgia therefore not canonical. It is heavily themed matured for safety precautions it delves into the taboo of incest, debauchery and many more malicious political ideologies that surrounded the borgia
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Along the busy street of Rome, Vanozza, Lucrezia and her other two older brothers browse the daily open-air market perusing trinkets and essentials of all specialities.

At the other side of the street was the sight of rusting tools, shabby cloths and peasants who laid slowly starving to death. and there was also a pair of sad eyes that stared through the sight...these belonged to the little golden haired girl, whose cloth decorated with luxurious ornaments the sight alone cannot compare to her status and yet there was this heavy feeling that lingered inside Lucrezia's heart.  
Cesare tugged the sleeves of his little sister as he led her away from the sight.

"Spanish Bastards!" one of the common peasants shouted piercing right through the eldest boy of the family.

Cesare clenched his fist as they pass the peasant who had just called them out.

"Mother, why do they call us Spanish Bastards?" Lucrezia asked,

"do not listen to them Lucrezia," Vanozza pertained, as she grabs the girl's delicate hand

"What does it mean mother?" The girl asks again. Persistent to have an answer.

"It is not necessary Lucrezia, as a matter of fact,you are growing plenty by the year so you are to get your attire tailored by one of the famous tailors in the whole of Italy, so we must return to the manor." Vanozza Smiled.

"Really?! I would like to have my new gown decorated with pearls!" The little girl added.

Cesare stared at her sister in awe and smiled, while Juan seemed to be irritated by the females babbling so he led on the way to the manor.  
Finally with Vanozza's change of subject the little golden haired girl forgot the discussion.

Right after they were about to leave the market. the peasant who shouted prior to Lucrezia's question returned with a handful of hecklers.

"Look there's the lot of them" Cesare whispered to Lucrezia's ear. "Stay close to me, sister"

"Do they hate us brother?" Lucrezia asked, holding tight unto his arm from the side Juan rolled his eyes at the notion.

Cesare replied,"I cannot say anything to that dear sister"

"I tell you, brother, they see us as mongrels" Juan spat as if he broke his vow of silence.

Cesare eyed his brother and looked down at Lucrezia, signalling him to go no further.

"Oh Juan! Cesare! Stop you two, there's nothing to fuss about just ignore them please we wouldn't want to cause any scene in such public place" their mother scolded.

Just about the three were occupied, a man with coarse clothing secretly approached the family and nimbly walked towards lucrezia and then a loud yelped escape from Lucrezia's mouth as the man snatches her away.

"LUCREZIA!!" Vanozza screamed

The man dashed with the golden haired girl away from the sight causing ruckus of all sort right after he took off cesare was the first to sprint for the man, and juan stayed by his mother's side.

Never before cesare's life flashes before his eyes, all he could think about was the possibilities that could happen to his sister, so he kept running.

 

End

:p what will happen to lucrezia?


	3. Vicolo Maligno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's been awhile since I actually wrote something and as you can see I'm getting pretty rusty but anyhow chapters are coming if someone is still actually reading this lmao, so wtf is going to happen to Lucrezia and Cesare? criticism highly needed coz I suc
> 
> I feel like it went downhill after that unrealistic event of Lucrezia being taken away, but oy the show must go on

When cesare thought he has caught up to the strange man, instead he found that he had also lost track of his Mother and Brother.

"Lucrezia!!!!" He yelled,

beneath the street of Rome was lucrezia apparently there was no better place of option she was a mere cattle, a girl for ransom, placed tightly in a post, an innocent child exhausted, traumatized and certainly involved with the corrupt political system of rome, with a man 10x her age full of ill intentions

"Enough! Be glad you're unharmed. If it wasn't for your nobility I would've defiled you by now" shouted the man.

Lucrezia observed her surroundings trying to calm herself down. After a few moments. The man untied the cloth sealing her mouth.

"Please let me go!" Lucrezia demanded. Half teary and afraid

"Now don't be so demanding borgia!... I will soon collect the ransome once I get in contact with your father" He glimmed. "For the time being if you will stay put and stop crying! We need you borgia bastards to go down, as this is one of the many steps to clean the name of Jesus Christ!" ( **Ya this isnt canon so its partially set with the albeit, Reformation)** His eyes shimmering in determination almost as if it was out of lunacy

The man exited out and told one of his accomplice to send out the word to the papal throne, the man who was in charge of sending the parchments had also asked a civillian to come deliver the word to the Borgia cardinal, considering that Vanozza and Juan are still confined into their manor the task at hands was upon Cesare, and his task was to find Lucrezia and bring her home safely. Vanozza had yet to inform Cardinal Rodrigo Borgia. No matter, there was no need for Vanozza to come bear tidings for appaling news were to be delivered by the suspect itself.

"Cardinal Borgia!" Shouted one of the Cardinals this man was Cardinal della Rovere he happened to be near where the civilian were, his hand clenching a parchment, upon view he gained all the attention of all the Cardinals especially Rodrigo, he sprinted towards the rows of seats that enveloped the pope's main throne and finally upon reaching the particular cardinal that he yelled his name prior had held out the parchment that reads "Borgia, if you want to see your daughter unharmed and alive you must act accordingly. she is currently being held for ransome.. to the south of St Peter's Basilica and underneath you should find me" 

Cardinal Borgia Swooned "My Lucrezia! My Dear Lucrezia!" As said, all levels of hierarchical structure inside the papacy began to console the spanish cardinal some even showed distaste for the spanish cardinal hadnt exactly got the best reputation. his kind is even classified as a mitred ape and especially loathed by Cardinal Orsini

Rodrigo excused himself to pope Innocent's session and steadily walked out the Vatican to return to the manor upon entering he was greeted by Julia Farnese who was also yet to be informed without having any knowledge of the said matter Farnese approached the cardinal to give him a tender embraced but only to be denied "Not now, Julia.. there are important matters I must tend to." 

"Mother!, Father has returned!" yelled out Juan running to the drawing room towards his mother, however even as she was notified Vanozza was inconsolable as she was hysterically weeping.

"Poor, poor Lucrezia" She weeps, embracing one of her priced garments

when Rodrigo had made his way in he sat down trying to keep things candid

"I was sent a message, a message possibly containing the whereabouts of   
Lucrezia's abductor and as the message goes, he's instructed me to the south of St Peter's Basilica"

"Father!, it is not necessary you venture out on your own, it is very dangerous. recruit someone up for the task" interrupted Juan

that did make sense, Rodrigo surely is a sensible man and one life for nobility is important enough to not spare another for one must carry the household with dignity. there must be some sort of decoy to brew. suddenly Rodrigo was hard-pressed when he noticed that his eldest son; Cesare was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Cesare?" he asked

little did his father know that he was probing every corner of the Vatican looking for his sister, when calling her name has failed him he searched quietly hoping that somehow miraculously he'd find her. at a tender age of 13 Cesare Borgia had never felt like a complete grown up until to the point he is forced to man up. his inner instinct activated by the sense of nurturing very much like of a mother that needs to protect her child, this is how he felt with Lucrezia and he's determined that he will bring his sister home safely. at the corner of his eye he spotted a very rugged man that was nimbly walking towards a very dark corner Cesare smelled something off so he followed suspiciously he snuck up to him grabbing a nearby pointy object just in case his suspicion were to be proven true as they approached the dark corridor Cesare could hear low muffles of what seemed like a little girl. at this point his heart raced he was certain that it could be Lucrezia he hid keeping his head low into a barrel anticipating a conversation to arise from the girl and the abductor

"seems like your father has abandoned you Spanish bastard! time to eat I will be deflowering you now!" 

Cesare's eyes dilated sounds ringing from his ear his heart racing, he knew at that point that this was definitely his little sister, Lucrezia centimetres away of getting her innocence snatched away his blood boiled enraging fury in his veins he has never felt so much anger in his life. the man laughed menacingly, and every laugh Cesare clenched the pointed object harder. the abductor grabbed her tiny little torso to rip apart her garments. tears dripping down Lucrezia's face and wham! Cesare had never clung so hard as if he was holding unto his dear life. as he started to strangle and bludgeon the man with the sharp object he had grabbed from before Lucrezia breaks free from the rope that was holding her together she gasped and cried out "Cesare!!"


	4. Seperato Caro Amato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this chapter is really rusty, I was trying to write it but stopped for a couple of weeks, came back to it now it's just utterly miserable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, It is still a long learning process for me so please forgive my mistakes, thank you in advance

  
Cesare kept pummeling at the man until finally he succumbed. as he fell, Cesare went full in motion and grabbed his little sister's hand leading her out to a full sprint till they finally reach an area where more people were into view

Scared and still adrenaline driven the two young figures bear on to reach their home hand on hand, Lucrezia was to swoon when Cesare, worn out and exhausted dove into his knees and gestured at little lucrezia to get on his back

"Cesare..you do not look too well yourself" she frowned, only to give cesare a small caress on the cheek

"Sis.. its fine.. Im fine,. look at the condition of your foot its calloused and covered in dirt, I wouldnt want to soil my little sister's feet would I now?," He smiled wryly, massaging the now bare foot of the little girl

Lucrezia pouted, still naive and oblivious of her brother's suffering she discreetly climbed on her brother's back pretending to be a princess.

"Dear brother, why did that man desire to harm me?, Have I done him any wrong?"

Oh sweet,sweet Lucrezia. Cesare thought, how naive was she,   
Cesare felt the sudden guilt and more than guilt, anger fueled him, the anger was not geared towards the little golden girl but to the man who was centimetres away of touching her precious being.the very thought of it made him sick at 8 years of age, Lucrezia had already graze the frosting of the very darkest corner of the earth. he couldnt bear the thought of Lucrezia's suffering she is far too pure and Cesare believed that no man would ever deserve her grace.

"You have done him no wrong, my dear sister"

"Beloved Lucrezia.. I shall make a solemn promise that for as long as I live I shall protect you..."

\---------------------------+-------------------------------

    ** _Seperato.       Caro.           Amato._**

It was about the setting of the sun, the 2nd boy of the Borgia family; Juan could be seen idling and moping just about and amidst the orange color sky he scanned the horizon and what could be seen was the  two casted silhouttes of what seemed like of a young boy and a little girl, immediately Juan knew who was yet to arrive, he jumped up inflamed, and dashed towards his Mother and Father..

"Mother! Father! I Believe Cesare and Lucrezia have returned!" Juan announced causing ruckus

"... Juan how could you mock the disappearance of your siblings" Vanozza frowned

"Look again, mother! It is really them!, come now and see for yourself" he coaxed

All the household members of the Borgia property ran all the way to the  
Road path to see for their own eyes what Juan had just brought about

"See it is really Cesare and Lucrezia..." Juan murmured staring in awe at the approaching children

Juan ran towards Cesare to help carry the little girl who had fallen asleep midway towards the Borgia's private property, Rodrigo Borgia and Vanozza Cattanei were the last bit to be gathered to witness such a sight all had been still when after much delay the two brothers had at last returned from delivering Lucrezia to her chambers,

"You look miserable son," Rodrigo commented, pulling cesare by the shoulder giving him a firm squeeze

Cesare was quite passive towards the firm gesture his father gave him, but after much delay he responded towards his father's hug.

Since Lucrezia's safe return all had been well, Cardinal Rodrigo Borgia returned to his post, Lucrezia completely oblivious to what has happened. Vanozza still loathing the Farnese, and of course, the siblings were still happy together. It all seemed well until one morning when Rodrigo Borgia has come home.

"Cesare, we must talk" Rodrigo spoke, he was standing underneath the arched open door,

"Yes father of course, " Cesare said, his father walking towards the room to sit down.

"Son, I've decided it'll be best for you to attend a formal education. Since now you're of age, it'll be best for your future profession" he declared stern.

Cesare was mortified, he knew somehow that something like this would happen and yet he didn't expect it to be so soon,

"By the next moon, you are to attend The School of Pisa"

"Father.. I cannot leave our family" Cesare complied, "what of Lucrezia? I don't know if she will take this well."

"This isn't an option Cesare, She will be fine in the nursery along with Juan, soon Juan will follow your footsteps and Lucrezia will become a fine young lady, everything will be in order. Do not worry my son, I will declare to the whole family of what is to occur, for now summon your servants and request preparation." rodrigo replied,

Cesare couldn't argue, in fact he was too tired to argue. He didn't want to go, he was way too fond of his life right now, he didn't want to leave the little golden haired girl, he's afraid after much time spent away from the girl that she will somehow forget him and the bond that they shared will fracture due to the reclusions that were to occur. So he slept on, minutes turned to hours, hours turned to days and weeks turned to a whole full month. It was the day Cesare was to be sent away and separated with his dear little sister for a very long time.

Lucrezia was happily skipping about the gardens when she noticed equipments being loaded towards a carriage. Much to her curiosity she approached and there he was, Cesare about to mount and boarded his way to Pisa

"Where are you going brother? May I come along," she smiled sweetly

Cesare shocked, turned to look at his sister, he realized that his father did not stay true to his words and hadn't had the little golden haired girl informed. He had a pained look expression on his face as he tries to combat his sadness

"Dear sister, I cannot let you come along with me, as I am going away for a very long stint"

"Stint what is a stint? Why can't I come with you?" She asked dumbfoundedly

"I can't sis, I'm to be sent away for my studies" he replied sadness welling up from his eyes

"I'm sure it is not a problem dear brother, I will accompany you" she persisted inviting herself to get on inside the carriage

Servants forbidding her from entering, Giulia Farnese has just happened to say her goodbye to the boy when she saw the dear little girl,

"Lucrezia!! You can't" she yelled running towards the little girl to pull her away

"Why?" Tears starting to well up from her eyes, "Can't I come with Cesare, Dear Giulia?"

"You cannot come with your Brother, he will be gone for a very long time to pursue his education" Giulia eased,

"Does he not get Education from tutors here at home?" She said, trying to hold back her tears

"Yes but, dear Lucrezia the education he will get is different from the one he gets at home" Farnese replies, "come now dear child, let us say goodbye to him"

The two girls went towards Cesare, Farnese gave him a curtsey as a means of goodbye while Lucrezia unable to control herself anymore had started crying hysterically, she flung to her brother and gave her a tight embrace

"Brother, promise you will return... and you wouldn't forget me" choking up on her tears.

"I promise dear sister, now you must promise me you will never forget me, and will remain joyous for as long as I'm away," Cesare replied, his heart welling up with burden "Goodbye dear sister, until our next meeting" he boarded without looking back at the crying golden haired girl.

Once he got inside, he could hear the girl chanting "Cesare...Cesare...Cesare," She sniffled "Please don't leave brother! I love you dearly, I will miss you"

When the horse started its movement the very chanting of the girl slowly faded out, lingering and ingrained into his mind.  
  
  


**Keeep in minddd this is set when Cesare, Juan and Lucrezia were young and this is only the beginning of the mature themes.**


	5. Lucrezia's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real short chapters are to come. I'm on Thanksgiving break at the moment and had the time to write lol. But honestly I don't think it's very good but thanks to the readers anyway!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding the titles of each chapter. It is translated in Italian I'm not sure if its entirely correct but if you translate it back to english, it gives a little bit of a spoiler to each chapter, so there you go :^))

Along, the many colorful draped windows of the Italian manor displayed the sight of a young girl, her eyes swollen from persistent crying from the previous night, and there she stood, slightly leaning in staring out into the horizon. It was completely lovely outside the sun basking and blessing all the living life of the earth and yet there she was. In contrast towards the weather, she was completely the opposite. It's as if she were a wilting flower, Instead of a smile plastered on her face there was a frown. Her cheerful heart that once was, was left with a cold cavity, a heart that has been bludgeoned opened. A heart that can only be cured if they brought her brother back. It hasnt been a month since he left and yet she's terribly longing for him.

"Lucrezia?, why ever are you moping about?, it is nearly past the time to break your fast. Your chamber maid had informed me about your stubborn resistance to dressing! Come now and dine with me." her mother interjected, Bringing herself closer towards the little girl to press a commanding hand on her shoulders.

She was unmoving, all she could ever think about was the young fatale boy. Her brother Cesare. After much persuasion she came to break her fast with her family. But the same routine continued soon it was nearing the holidays and at first the golden-haired girl had much anticipated the return of her older brother but when he didn't, she was devastated. Soon it followed many more holidays came, and he never did return.


	6. Catturato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is solely for Juan because he seems to play a minor role lmao but just this short chapter I give him a littleee content?

"He loves me, He loves me not..-" the golden haired girl spat, as she aggressively picks out the petals of the flower.

And towards the inside of the corridor was Juan Borgia and their mother Vanozza Cattanei. They were eagerly watching the golden haired girl and every now and then would discuss about her.

"Well, well, the girl is committing a massacre on your flowerbeds, mother" he sneered.

Vanozza observes the girl with a concern pair of eyes "Oh, Juan shes been lonely" she replied sadly, "Do keep her company! Stop your sneering and be the older brother that you are" She chided giving Juan a push

"Alright, alright Mother. I will keep her company." He rolled his eyes.

He walked towards the girl who was still repeating the previous set of lines- "He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me-"

"Whoever is that for! As far as I know you hadn't had any masculine contact, other than our Father, me and Cesare." He grumbled, snatching the flowers from the girl

"Juan!" She gasped, suddenly blushing to the thought.

"I see, it is none other than our older brother as I surmise." he threw the rest of the petals to the ground. "Am I wrong, dear sister?"

Lucrezia was taken aback, she was too afraid to admit it and too afraid to deny it. She turned the opposite way lowering her gaze to the dirt avoiding any further

Juan ran back inside to their mother  
"I'm not fit for the role of her older brother as I can see mother. She's far too fond of Cesare." He announced

Vanozza was silent. She knew it was true and yet there was something about that particular saying that only Juan knew but she didn't...


	7. Maturare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it feels a bit rushed, but I'm trying to publish as many chapters as a challenge to myself, instead of dwelling on a big portion, this helps overcome my lassitude over writing lengthy chapters.

4 summers had passed, every morn, the little golden haired girl grows just a tiny bit, so did her brothers. Her once square of a stature was ever morphing unto those of a young woman shaping her every corner into a shy curve, yet to be fully developed. and so, changes did occur but also to her environment, A few fortnights back Juan was sent away to pursue his education much like Cesare he was sent out of his liking, but Lucrezia wasn't entirely sentimental to his parting. Now that Juan was sent away, only Gioffre and Lucrezia remained, but soon she is also to depart the nursery, and all that remains of her company were to completely vanish. She will soon follow the influences of the feminine role. The relics of her childhood would always remain in her heart. Soon she will learn how to be practical the road to being a proper lady and of course, how to weave and many more domestic activities reserved for the female spectrum. She was very melancholic the first few days.

Every now and then when Cardinal Rodrigo Borgia had much time to spare, he would take the girl to many pleasurable excursions and the girl would ecstatically be plastered with joy.

"Father, would you always see me?" she smiled. Resting her head unto her fathers chest ever so gently.

"Anything for you, my Dear Lucrezia" he replied,

And so she drift, happy and content that her father kept her company despite the absence of her brothers, especially those of Cesare, of how she truly miss him.


	8. Porta Socchiusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting at this point this fan fiction will progressively become more mature therefore to those who does not like reading smut or such you are free to abandon this story
> 
> This is a ⚠️ warning ⚠️most necessary if you haven't read the description and the mature rating of this whole fanfiction firsthand.

Along the corridor, shone a faint light coming from a door. Between the door ajar could be seen a young man buckled amidst his bed with a dark-maned lady, her face blocked by the view

"Yes! Cesare! More" the girl moaned, clenching at the back of the naked man, her pale legs wrapped around the man's hips for support, she urged her hips for climax thrusting back and forth she bit her lips as he thrusts deeper and harder causing her to breathe even harder.

Juan was wide-eyed, he stood watching silently as the two figures on the bed finish. "You're dismissed"Cesare requested. Before Juan could ever find a way to retreat he was caught eavesdropping by the two

"Juan, what are you doing in here?" Cesare interjected, anxious of what is to happen

"What are you doing in there?" Juan eyed, slowly smirking with his sadistic nature. Cesare was confused

"Leave," he gestured for the girl.

"Yes m'lord" the girl replied, her voice accented those of a Spanish. She walked out giving the 2nd brother a flirtatious grin. While Juan returned with a smirk.

"Well, how was it?" Juan asked inviting himself to sit at the banquette.

"How was what?" Cesare replies, very much confused indeed

"The lady you bedded," he scoffed.

"Mediocre" Cesare simply replied

"Didn't know you had a liking for Raven haired ones, I expect you to be more into blondes perhaps."

Cesare was stricken why was his brother telling him these loaded topics.

"Our sister's really fond of you," Juan grimly said in a low tone. "My presence is nothing, compared to yours".. it was silent, Cesare knew what his brother meant but couldn't comply to fuel the sentiment.

"Brother, do watch your door when you are buried beneath a woman's bosom," he said, exiting out of the room leaving a naked Cesare covered between the sheets.


End file.
